What makes a Demon a Demon?
by Elizabeth Krey
Summary: I was watching Inuyasha one day and I was wondering what would have happened if Naraku was actually in love with Inuyasha and if he had defeated all the other demons when Naraku was looking for a demon to become a part of him and was chosen to merge Naraku at the mountain(Won't go as planned)Would he succumb to his influencecoughlovecough or remain strong in his thirst for revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking**

Speaking

Normal

_ME!_

_Warning may have spoilers in it, doesn't follow the plot to a T exactly, and yaoi don't like don't read_

_Disclaimer: No I've never nor will ever own Inuyasha sadly, so this won't become part of the show_

Smiling triumphantly over the last demon Inuyasha pierces its skull finishing it off with a single quick blow from Tessaiga, looking up to say a quick sarcastic comment to Kagome over how he's the strongest the thought quickly leaves his head though when he feels his body being pulled up from the ground. Digging Tessaiga into the ground in hope of remaining rooted he looks up to see Kagome climbing down to help.

"Get back or you may get sucked up as well!" He yells hoping to keep her safe from whatever was causing the wind to pull him upwards.

"No way, I will help you out of this mess no matter what!" She yells moving towards him despite being buffeted by the wind, shielding her eyes she gritted her teeth and continued moving towards her friend. The constant strain of the wind was beginning to take its toll on the young demon and he was beginning to lose against the constant strain from the wind.

A rock was torn loose from the rubble and hit the young demon stunning him and causing him to lose his grip on the sword, and be pulled upwards out of the rim of the mountain at a dizzying speed. Shooting off at a high speed the ground was a blur as he was pulled towards something.

"Hopefully threatening so I can kick its ass, whoever is trying to take me off to wherever obviously doesn't know who I am." Cracking his knuckles he prepares for a good ass kicking. A few minutes later he begins to slow down and is able to see Naraku standing on a cliff smirking at him.

As the pulling wind bringing him towards Naraku lessened he fell scrambling in hopes of falling on land and not off the cliff. Reaching forward Naraku grabs the youth by the neck and holds him there while beginning the merge.

Struggling for breath Inuyasha struggles against the iron grip but freezes when he begins to his own flesh stir and once again be pulled except this time it felt like he was being woven into Naraku, panic seizing his mind he claws desperately at the hand holding him there as it stops the much needed oxygen from entering his body. As things began to turn bleaker Inuyasha begins to think about his life

**I never even managed to find my own mate. Ya I like Kagome but I don't see her much more than a friend, and Kikyo she has to move on and rest in the afterlife in piece she deserves it after all the pain caused in her life. **

Eye's snapping open he remembers all the pain Naraku had caused to Kikyo, him and all of his friends, rage consuming him his vision becomes stained in red his mind filled with only the thoughts of revenge, painful and bloody for Naraku. As his rational mind slipped away he notices how Narakus mind seemed to turn from a successful smirk to an unsure scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

From now on I'm going to try first person but it isn't my best viewpoint so work with me, okay? That and this will have lemons I feel like there should be a warning but you can skip them I'm not forcing you to read it, meanwhile in another dimension. "READ IT NOW." "But I don't want too." "Did I ask if you wanted to? WELL!?" "N-n-no." "That's what I thought."

Groaning I clutch my head and sit up immediately I feel a sharp pain come from my backside, tenderly I move my legs over the edge of the bed and look around for Kagome hoping the girl would have something to treat the pain. As I got up and looked around the room I realized that this wasn't where we have been staying the last few days while searching for any of the jewel shards that could help me become a true demon. Wondering how I got here I searched my mind for what may have lead me to be here, remembering everything, shuddering over the level of blood lust I had felt then I got up and began to look around the room in hope that I would be able to get out, looking down though I saw that finding some clothes maybe a better choice. They had been torn from the battle at the mountain top going against the other demons, but were just barely clinging to me now it almost looks like someone had torn them apart. Shaking my head I realized that had probably been what had happened, I lost control of my demonic powers and went against Naraku hopefully winning even, that idea was quickly lost though when I realized that I wouldn't be brought to wherever I am. From what I had managed to smell we were miles away from anything helpful. Yes that was it I went against Naraku and the force from the battle had torn apart my clothes, despite the soreness in my legs and such and the lack of wounds waving my head I tried to clear my head of the nagging feeling that it wasn't caused from a battle.

"Heh, probably just wanted to have a chance to mock me for being able to take me out by surprise, well he should have known that I don't give up so easily."

Looking around the room I noticed that it wasn't a cell with chains and the remains of past prisoners like I had been expecting it was a lavish room surrounded by paper walls/wall screens? Etched with peaceful terrains from mountains to lakes, the inside was slightly bare but had a bed to sleep on with pillows, a blanket on top and candles from outside the room let in light giving me full view of the room.

Reaching my hand out I try to fling open one of the coverings only to get knocked back by a strong electric curse.

"Planted by that jerk no doubt, but once I get it open his ass is MINE."

Pausing for a moment over the intense feeling I had over that sentence, I began to attack the coverings surrounding me to try and get them to tear and get me out of this cell.

"IRON REAVER SOUL CLEAVER!"


	3. Break

I'm going on a break for the story, sorry but I just lost one of my dogs at a rest stop, cause some people fired some fireworks and they scared her, I'll try to update later on but it'll probably be a while.


End file.
